The Hero's Maelstrom
by DidUReadIt
Summary: Naruto and Kurama are sent to another world during their fight with Sasuke. There, he must figure out where he is, why he's there, and who he is. Can Naruto do it before evil forces turn him on there side? Find out or not. I don't really care. Just kidding, please read.
1. The Beginning

**The Hero's** **Maelstrom**

 **I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. All credit go to their amazing owners. Doesn't mean I can dream though.**

( **Note: The story starts near the end of the final battle between Sasuke and Naruto. The DC Universe when Naruto enters is about two months before Canon.)**

* * *

 **[Chapter One]**

 **Valley of the End**

* * *

Naruto huffed in exhaustion as he glared at Sasuke who was lodged in the wall. The Uchiha pulled himself out and glared back before raising his hand. He didn't understand why Naruto continued to pursue him and be an obstacle in his path. He needed to rid himself of his friend once and for all. Lightning began to spark around Sasuke's hand before it completely encased it. Blood poured from his eye before Amaterasu merged with the Chidori.

 ** _"Naruto..."_**

Naruto shut his eyes as he and his fox held a mental conversation. He understood what he needed to do and what Kurama was going to say. He took a deep breath before his azure eyes snapped open. Determination echoed in them and the power of his aura increased.

"Last chance, Sasuke!"

Sasuke screamed in anger before launching at Naruto. Naruto jumped at Sasuke and drew his hand back. A miniature Rasengan formed in his hand before it began to grow. As he charged forward, he could feel the faith of everyone in his jutsu. Screaming each others' names, they both thrust their hands forward.

Chidori and Rasengan clashed similar to all its previous clashes. A blinding bright light covered the valley and all noise ceased. Naruto looked up to find himself and Sasuke inside their linked mindscape. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration and glared at Naruto. The same glare he had always given the Uzumaki.

"Why do you continue this cycle?! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Sasuke screamed to his best friend, though he would never admit it.

Naruto chuckled before he suddenly appeared before Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened and remained that way as Naruto tapped his forehead. The same show of affection that Itachi gave him through his childhood. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes before he dropped his head as tears rolled down his face.

"I guess you always were a jerk, huh?" Naruto laughed dryly as his body began to fade, "Let's finish this Sasuke."

The two ninja raised their hands and placed them in the rat hand sign. Applying chakra, they successfully released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A wave of chakra swept across the land opening the wrappings around the ninjas. One ninja in particular was Hinata Hyuuga, whispering Naruto's name as her wrappings undid. With Naruto almost completely faded away, their last interaction was performing the Seal of Reconciliation.

"Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **Cadmus -** **Sublevel 52**

* * *

Naruto gasped for air as his blue eyes shot open and scanned the room. He looked down to find himself latched to the back of a container tub. On the tub, a fox head symbol in red rested in the center. He didn't understand where he was or how he got here but he struggled to get free. As Naruto struggled, he felt a spike of negative emotion and watched as a man in a lab coat walked up to him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto interrogated the man to get a layout of where he was before he broke out.

"My name is Desmond and this is Cadmus. Your new home and you are in no position to ask questions." The man said and tapped the container.

Desmond smirked at Naruto and moved over to a panel with multiple lights and cords running to his tube. He pushed a button causing electricity to run into Naruto's tube. Naruto grunted in pain but that was all he did. This form of lightning was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he... He couldn't remember.

"How did I get here?" Naruto eyed the scientist who appeared to be unsatisfied at Naruto's earlier reaction.

Desmond gave another dark smirk and began telling Naruto how he found him.

 ** _Five Hours Ago_**

 _Naruto fell from the sky as red chakra cloaked his body. A wave of dark energy swept across the world, notifying heroes and villains alike. The chakra was due to Kurama trying to save Naruto from the impact of the fall. The only cost was that the boy would go into his three-tailed stage and Kurama may not be able to release him._

 _He hit the ground causing a pillar of dust, rock, and debris to erupt into the air. It's height reached half the size of a skyscraper. Naruto roared in anger despite Kurama attempting, in vain, to pull his chakra back. As the Uzumaki looked around similar to a cornered animal, multiple vehicles surrounded him._

 _Naruto growled and swiped at one, sending a chakra arm to hurl it into a building. The other vehicles' roofs opened and a cannon appeared on top. It began shooting tranquilizers darts into him. They pierced all over his body before a liquid was injected inside. Naruto shook his head to try and clear the effects as his body rocked side to side._

 _He released another roar, sending a shock wave around him causing soldiers to jump out the way of flying cars. He dropped to the ground as his chakra sunk back into his stomach and the soldiers surrounded him. They kept their weapons trained on Naruto before a section separated to allow Desmond to enter. He grabbed Naruto by his hair with a raised eyebrow._

 _"You don't look that interesting to me, but apparently Cadmus wants you. So, now you're mine." Desmond scuffed before slamming Naruto's head in the dirt and ordering the soldiers to secure him before the heroes appeared._

 ** _One Hour After_**

 _Batman and Superman arrived on the scene to find scorched grass and multiple vehicles flipped upside down. Batman typed on his wrist computer before scanning some of the vehicles but they came back with no trace. Superman flew up to see if he could pick up the heat signature of whatever happened here. The two heroes found the empty tranquilizers and a small glob of a strange red substance. He collected the substance before calling some of the heavy lifters of the League._

 _"I'll have Robin analyze the substance while I take a business venture to Cadmus." Batman told Superman while the Batwing swooped down to collect the Dark Knight._

 _"Understood," Superman nodded before his ear twitched at a cry for help, "Got to go."_

 _Batman and Superman flew away from the ground and each other. Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkman arrived and began disposing of the vehicles._

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Naruto stared at Desmond in fear and confusion as he turned a nob before pressing the button again. Unlike the previous shock, this one held more power causing Naruto to scream in pain. He struggled in vain before the pain became too much and his back arched. Desmond lowered the voltage and Naruto's head dropped unconscious. Desmond smirked and pulled out a strange gun.

"You will belong to Cadmus and me." Desmond said before opening the container and injecting something inside Naruto.

Just as the head of Cadmus finished, Naruto woke and snapped at him. Desmond wasn't able to make it in time before the Uzumaki had grabbed a piece of his cheek. He screamed in pain before turning the voltage to the max. Pressing the button, over and over again, the only noise was the sound of sparks and the teen's screaming. Then, it stopped. Desmond watched as the boy's burnt clothes fell leaving him bare.

Looking closer but cautiously, Desmond noticed the very light movement in his chest. He was alive luckily. If the child had died, the Light would have his head. Still holding his cheek in a vain attempt to slow the bleeding, he pressed another button on the panel. Two strange creatures with red glowing horns jumped on top of Naruto's tube. Mist filled it as the glass fogged up, obscuring outsider's view of Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

* * *

 ** _"Naruto... wake up. Wake up. Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP! Naruto!"_**

Naruto's eye snapped open to find himself in a dark sewer and in front of a giant fox with... two... four... six... eight... nine tails? A nine-tailed giant fox. To add to the list of surprising feats. It seemed to be saddened for some unknown reason.

"Hey. Mr, Fox. Did you rescue me and who are you?" Naruto asked and sat down confused.

Kurama sighed and laid down till his head was near Naruto, **"You don't remember me, do you?"**

Naruto shook his head and watched as the fox stood up in all its glory and walked towards the back on the sewer. It looked back and nudged his head as if telling Naruto to follow. Of course, when a enormous mystical creature tells you to follow them into a dark area, you usually throw caution to the wind and follow. Well, that's what Naruto did. He followed the fox as closely as he could before they came to a stop.

Kurama moved to the side to reveal a giant orb with floating images. He laid on the floor and watched the images with Naruto. They were showing Naruto doing extraordinary things like running up walls, standing on water, and even creating multiples of himself. He gasped in excitement at the prospect that this was what he could do. Seeing one image of himself preforming the sign needed for the multiples, Naruto tried to copy it.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto yelled out as he stood awkwardly waiting to see if something would happen, "What?"

The fox sighed and used its claw to move Naruto's fingers straighter before he told Naruto to try again. The ex-ninja nodded and concentrated intensely on picturing the clones in his head. Unknown to him, blue chakra began to swirl around him and a mysterious wind began to ruffle his hair. Naruto snapped his eyes open before using all the energy he felt within himself to perform his jutsu.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** So many clones appeared inside the sewer that even Kurama was feeling crowded.

He stood impressed as even though Naruto couldn't remember his past life, he performed the advanced jutsu. Naruto cheered along with the other Naruto before he began conversing with himself. Since none of the clones knew anything about Naruto's past life, the sewer soon filled with the sound of Naruto yapping and a thousand echoes. Kurama grew irritated very quickly and released a roar causing all the clones to burst from the shock wave.

"What was that for?! I was trying to get information!" Naruto yelled at the large fox who narrowed his eyes.

 **"You can't lie to me! You were just trying to see if your clones knew what you were thinking."** Kurama rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the ground.

"Okay, fine. You caught me, Kurama! Happy?!" Naruto pouted and turned to where his back was facing the fox.

Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't focused on Naruto trying to ignore him. He wasn't focused on the brat trying to create more clones he could talk to. What he was focused on what something greater. The hint of hope for Naruto and a sense of relief for Kurama's sanity. The Uzumaki kid had said his name without even realizing it. He may just be getting his memories back. But the chakra demon couldn't get excited as he needed more proof.

 **"Naruto..."** Kurama nudged the boy with the top of his claw.

"Kurama," Naruto asked while staring at something in his hand, "what's this?"

The demon fox tilted its head slightly to the side. Peering over Naruto's shoulder, he couldn't quite make out what he was holding. Getting slightly irritated that Naruto hadn't turned around, Kurama used his claw to spin the boy. Now, Kurama could get a full view on the object of interest. He couldn't believe it but it should have been expected. It was the other jutsu Naruto was known for. The jutsu that had been inspired by Kurama's tailed beast ball. Naruto had remembered and created the Rasengan!

 **"Naruto! You just created the Rasengan! How'd you do that?!"** Kurama stared at Naruto in amazement.

Naruto shrugged and pointed at a random memory floating by of Naruto performing said jutsu. Kurama's eye twitched in annoyance at his jinchuuriki's intelligence or lack of. The Uzumaki boy stared at his Rasengan before slamming it into the floor, blasting water away from him and onto Kurama. The fox swiped its tail, flinging Naruto into a wall and out his mind.

* * *

 **Cadmus - Sublevel 52 - One week later**

* * *

 _"Welcome to Rehabilitation! Today you will be working on your obedience! If you don't comply, you will be electrocuted... Like this."_ After the voice finished it's introduction, electricity flowed through Naruto.

He screamed in pain before it all stopped and his shackles loosened. He dropped from his tube and struggled to stand up only to get a small shock.

 _"Be careful. You don't want to make any mistakes."_ The voice chuckled before a loud buzzer sounded and a exit sign lit up.

Naruto smiled and ran to the door but got a shock instead. He dropped to the floor before struggling to continue his way. Stronger voltages coursed through his body before Naruto began screaming in pain as his body stiffened. Once the voltages decreased in power, Naruto collapsed on the ground as his vision began to waver. The last image before he fell unconscious again was Desmond with a wicked grin.

"You'll learn. Bring in the g-gnomes!"

* * *

 **Cadmus - Simulation Area - Three weeks later**

* * *

Naruto exhaled slowly as he watched the small movements of the training dummies he was supposed to fight. After the first couple of days, Naruto learned there was no escape but didn't stop hoping. If he stop hoping then Desmond would win. As the ninja was stuck in his thoughts, one of the dummies launched at him followed by the rest. He began taking them out with jump kicks, somersaults, and throws.

 _"Good Subject Fox. Move to the next section. Now!"_

Subject Fox was the name that Cadmus had given Naruto to try and lessen his sense of individuality. He grunted in pain at feeling the shock, making the ninja move. Naruto walked up to the next section of the simulation area which was a large tank in the ground. Inside the tank were sharks and piranhas all waiting for Naruto to jump in for round four.

The Uzumaki sighed when he felt metal shackles close around his legs. They were connected to large rocks which would sink him to the bottom of the floor. The objective was to escape from his underwater capture and fight through the deadly creatures. Naruto leaned forward until he was parallel with the water. He did this to see the reaction time of the sharks and today they seemed incredibly slow.

Naruto smirked at the easy victory and fell into the water, sinking to the very bottom. He screamed in silent underwater agony upon feeling a strong voltage. They were trying to cause him to lose focus but that wouldn't happen. He looked down at the chains on his legs before trying a new tactic. Concentrating, Naruto held his hand out before the water began spinning around it. The spinning soon turned into a sphere before Naruto slammed it on his chains.

 **"Good job, Naruto. Now, let's get out of here."** Kurama said proudly as Naruto began swimming upwards.

"Right." Naruto kicked his legs to move faster, "After this, I'll come to see you and we can think up escape plans."

Kurama chuckled and remained proud of Naruto for not giving up. He had expected Naruto to have given into the pain and methods of discipline. The chakra monster should've expected Naruto to pull the unexpected. He always did.

Naruto rushed up to the surface of the water while dodging the shark charges, occasionally kicking one that got too close. Reaching the top, he climbed on top of the water as if it was a floor but jumped away before he became fish food. The sharks swam in circles near the edge waiting for Naruto to come back in. The Uzumaki stuck his head in before his eyes turned red with slits and he growled. The once terrifying sharks swam away from Naruto as quickly as possible.

Naruto pulled his head from the water and shook off as much as he could before chuckling. That should teach the sharks whose boss until the next time he gets the test. Kurama laughed at the looks the sharks gave his jinchuuriki before waiting till the scientist secured Naruto. Once they locked him back into his tube, after some struggling, the fox pulled Naruto into his mindscape and began his training once again.

 **Published: Feb. 26, 2018**


	2. The Escape

**The Hero's** **Maelstrom**

 **I do not own Naruto or Young Justice. All credit go to their amazing owners. Doesn't mean I can dream though.**

 **(Note: Here goes the next part. Can't wait to see how this works out. P.s. I'm writing this as I go and I probably won't be following the Canon. Enjoy.)**

 **[Chapter Two]**

* * *

It had been two months since Naruto first woke in Cadmus and he had trained his body back to what it was before he arrived. Everything was running as smoothly as planned. Desmond and his leaders or whoever ran Cadmus were beginning to trust him. Now, it was finally time and he had five minutes. Naruto stared outside the glass of his tube and looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, he closed his eyes and appeared in front of Kurama.

 **"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no guarantee that I'll be able to stop you."** Kurama asked Naruto with a worried expression on his face.

Naruto smirked and held his fist in the air, giving the demon fox his answer. Kurama sighed and placed his fist on Naruto's before a wave of chakra rushed into Naruto. In the outside world, Naruto grinned before his tube exploded. Smoke covered everything as spark of electricity and specks of fire shined through. Suddenly, a golden light began walking out the smoke. Once completely out, it was discovered to be Naruto in his Nine Tails Mode.

"Good job, Kurama. Let's get out of here." Naruto grinned before increasing the size of his hands.

He grabbed onto the pipes running along the ceiling when the sound of the door closing caught his attention. His eyes widened before jumping up and standing on the ceiling. He release his chakra mode and stood in the shadows.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." A short boy in red said.

"We're trapped. And something was recently here." A brown-skinned teen with gills corrected.

"What are you talking about?" The yellow armored boy asked his friend while surveying the room.

The brown teen pointed to where Naruto had just escaped from, "That was recently destroyed. Keep your eyes peeled. It could still be here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and slipped through the shadows toward the door. He didn't know those kids nor did he understand them. They spoke in a weird language but that didn't worry him. He would get out before they noticed him. Naruto jumped towards the door and tried typing in the code to open it. He grunted in frustration and turned to the teens to see them open up Superboy's tube.

"No!" Naruto yelled making them jump but it was too late.

Naruto watched as Superboy launched out the tube tackling the aquatic teen. A teen in yellow armor jumped on Superboy's back but was thrown past Naruto into a case with tubes. He shattered it and laid on the ground, unconscious.

The short one jumped over to Naruto and turned to him, "Help us please!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you are saying?"

"Name's Robin. Help Aqualad. I'll check on Kid Flash. Please!" Robin said in Japanese and pointed to each, getting a nod from Naruto.

The ex-ninja turned toward Superboy and ran towards him. He threw his hand back before slamming a Rasengan into Superboy. The clone flew back into a wall before he glared at Naruto. Aqualad thanked Naruto before forming a hammer out of water. Naruto created two clones surprising Aqualad. The clones began building and molding chakra as Naruto and Aqualad readied themselves.

Superboy roared and charged at Naruto but was kicked aside. Aqualad followed with a swing to the head before Robin jumped on Superboy's back, shoving a smoke bomb in the Kryptonian's mouth. He stumbled back as he choked on the smoke. Robin took the chance to attack by drawing a taser and shooting the prones at Superboy. They connected and electricity surged through the cords but they didn't affect the Kryptonian clone.

He grabbed the cord and yanked Robin toward him before slamming him in the ground. Robin's teeth clinched when Superboy began pressing his foot on Robin's chest. Naruto and Aqualad nodded to each other before ran forward. Aqualad formed a hammer while yelling as Naruto's hand glowed yellow. Superboy looked up in surprise before getting hit with the attack, flying into the wall behind.

Naruto, sensing the clone's strength increase, jumped into the shadows as Superboy charged. The Atlantian and Kryptonian fought before Aqualad was able to get behind Superboy. He placed Superboy in a full nelson before his tattoos glowed and Superboy was electrocuted.

 ** _'Naruto. That boy fighting Kr smells like fish. He also seems to control electricity. Those gadgets on his back allow him to create weapons of any kind and manipulate them at will.'_** Kurama watched Aqualad as Superboy knocked him unconscious.

 ** _'The yellow armor kid moves as fast as Rock Lee with his first gate open. The red one doesn't show any abilities but relies on acrobatics and gadgets.'_** Kurama finished getting an impressed look from Naruto.

"How did you know all of that?!" Naruto spoke getting an annoyed look from the demon fox.

Kurama watched Desmond enter into the area with his g-gnomes and panick not seeing Naruto, **_"I read the books they gave us while you slept."_**

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and watched the teens get dragged off. Superboy was carrying them away. Naruto groaned as the pit in his stomach ached. His instincts told him to escape but his heart told him to save those teens. Kurama watched closely as his jinchuuriki decided if they were to assist the heroes.

"Kurama, I'm going to save them. Hopefully, I can find a away to neutralize Superboy or else it will cause problems." Naruto's eyes glowed red as he moved toward the cloning room.

* * *

 **Cloning Room**

* * *

Naruto stared at the three heroes as they remained shackled to their pods. Superboy stood in front of them which annoyed Naruto extremely. He was trying to figure out how to rescue the heroes without anymore fighting. He could create explosions and use the smoke as a cover but there was no guarantee the clone couldn't see through. Kurama suggested to create clones to disguise as Desmond and his followers but the g-gnome would spot them. Naruto grabbed his head in annoyance and glared back at the four teens.

"Robin, what happened to the teen that was helping us?" Aqualad asked but before Robin could respond he was cut off by Kid Flash.

"What guy? I don't remember a guy?" Kid Flash questioned his team, slightly upset at being the first to be knocked unconscious.

Robin frowned at being interrupted before answering Aqualad, "I didn't get his name but he seemed be strong if he was able to kick Superboy away."

"Agreed. He created clones and covered his fist in yellow energy. Hopefully, he is still here as we may need his help to escape." Aqualad recalled before turning to the matter at hand, "Superboy, we sought to help you."

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash yelled out, feeling the need to voice is irritation. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid," Aqualad interrupted, "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

Superboy looked down for a moment before he stepped forward slightly, "W-What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk." Kid Flash said as the clone had not said anything but grunts and roars.

"Yes, he can!" Superboy glared as he was becoming slightly irritated at the young speedster.

Aqualad glared a Kid Flash for constantly yelling out before turning back to the clone. He began asking question to ty and coax the krypton onto their side. It turned out that Superboy had never seen the Sun nor his idol Superman. They had just promised to allow him to see it, should he help them. But before Superboy could respond, Desmond enter spouting nonsense about Superboy being brainless. Once the kryptonian clone left, Naruto moved across the ceiling towards the circuit breaker. He drew a kunai, popping off the cover before deadpanning at the complex wire setup.

 ** _'What are you waiting for?! They need you!'_ **Kurama asked after watching the kids being electrocuted.

Naruto jumped slightly and spun on his heel. He had wasted too much time and now the teens could be killed. He didn't need that on his conscience. But just as Naruto was preparing to free the teens, Superboy returned and attacked Desmond. Naruto didn't expect that to happen but he was glad he didn't need to fight the clone. Naruto walked from behind the tubes, catching the attention of the heroes. He walked to the panel and slammed his hand down, destroying it instantly.

The shackles restraining the teens opened causing them to fall. Robin and Kid Flash were caught by clones of Naruto before they fell from weak legs while Superboy helped Aqualad. Once Naruto felt their legs adjust, he let the teens go. Turning around, Naruto began approaching Desmond as the teen escaped. They called for himw while Robin destroyed the canisters of their blood on their exit. But Naruto wasn't ready to leave. He need to stop Desmond from hurting anyone else.

Yellow energy burst out of Naruto's hand and spiraled around it before solidifying. He raised hand and slammed his fist into Desmond's stomach. The scientist flew back and tumbled across the ground before rolled to a stop. Naruto watched to see if he would get up and was satisfied when he did not. He could still feel Desmond's pulse put he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Ready to assist the teens in their rescue, Naruto concentrated for the feel of their energy and appeared in the elevator shaft, catching Superboy and Aqualad.

"I can't fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned himself disheartened than he didn't have every ability like his father.

Kid Flash, being charismatic, decided to raise Superboy's spirits, "Well, you can jump building in a single bound. That's cool."

Naruto helped the heroes down before kicking one of the elevator doors. They jumped into the hallway just as an elevator box came zooming past. They nodded to each other before taking off down the hallways, following Superboy's direction. They ended up at a dead end before Robin noticed the vent near the ceiling. Naruto created clones to hold off the g-gnomes as the four teens entered the vents. They made it towards the end before Robin hacked the motion sensors. Naruto, feeling their energy diminishing, threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared into the vents as well.

* * *

 **Batman**

* * *

The Dark Knight was beyond irritated. The League's protégés had disobeyed orders and went to Cadmus. He guessed it was most likely Robin who cleverly used his words against him. He had told them not to come on the Sun mission, but Robin used a loop hole. Sometimes he regretted training the child. To further his stress, he still wasn't able to uncover much information of who the child from the park was. He had turned into some type of beast before the camera's surrounding it shut off.

"Have you found anything on the incident a few months ago?"

Batman turned in his chair to find Superman floating behind him. His arms were crossed and his cape was mysteriously flowing despite the lack of wind. Batman turned back to the screen in front of him.

"I looked into witness reports and camera footage. It discovered that who ever this child was, he was captured by Cadmus. I'm slightly anxious that the protégé's find something on him. He could prove to be a valuable asset to the League-"

"Or the League's worst enemy."

"Clark. I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

 **Cadmus**

* * *

The teens grabbed their heads as they rose from the floor. They had been caught in some type of mental attack that left them unconscious. Naruto looked at the g-gnomes and recalled what happened so far. They had escaped captivity, made it to the vents, destroyed a couple of steps, and were given gourmet headaches. Naruto sighed in annoyance before the g-gnomes separated showing Desmond holding some type of fluid.

"With Project Blockbuster, I'll be able to restore order back to Cadmus! Prepare to die!" Desmond told the heroes before drinking the serum.

His body began bulking up and ripping through his clothes. His face morphed into a monster's and had loose pieces of skin on top of his new grey skin. All in all, Naruto thought it was an improvement. He was sick of seeing that scientist's face after all those months. Plus, he was interested in seeing how well Blockbuster put up a fight. Blockbuster roared and charged at the heroes, causing Naruto to jump slightly. He moved on instinct and uppercut Blockbuster, sending him through the ceiling onto the main floor.

"Well, that's one way up." Robin announced and grabbed Kid Flash, grappling to the ceiling.

Naruto grabbed Aqualad and placed him over his shoulder before jumping up to the team. The Atlantean wiggled his way out of Naruto's grip and turned to Robin and Kid Flash who were laughing. Superboy was preoccupied as he had jumped after Blockbuster and began fighting him. Naruto watched with interest as the clone and monster struggled for ground before deciding to help. The original three watched as multiple Narutos appeared around them and began dogpiling Blockbuster.

 ** _'Naruto. Link up and tell them they need something strong to knock Desmond out. Don't use your Rasengan as we don't want to injure these kids nor reveal our secrets.'_ **Kurama suggested to Naruto who nodded in understanding.

Naruto closed his eyes and sent a clone to place their hand on each of the heroes. Once all the clones were in place, Naruto linked their minds. The teens stiffened as they felt as if their minds were leaving their body before appearing in front of Naruto. The teens gripped their heads in pain and surprise. Robin and Superboy, being the two that hated telepathy the most, glared at the ninja.

"Get out of my head!" Robin yelled in anger while trying to push Naruto out.

The Uzumaki sighed in annoyance and ejected them from his mind before opening his eyes, "I don't have time for this."

Kurama sighed as he hadn't expected the teens to act the way they did. He was going to have Naruto form a plan without being heard by Blockbuster. They watched as Blockbuster finally burst from the clones, sending them flying and into smoke. Naruto cracked his neck before he lit up yellow. Disappearing from where he was, Naruto appeared in front of Blockbuster. He slammed his fist into the creature's face, punching the remaining skin on his face off. Blockbuster stumbled backwards and fell on his back. Looking up, he spotted Naruto standing on the ceiling. He looked over to find another Naruto covering the teens in the same yellow energy.

"It's over Desmond." Naruto spoke and jumped at him.

He concentrated all Kurama's chakra into his fist and slammed in into Blockbuster's stomach. It released a shockwave, destroying the building instantly. The teens tried to sustain the footing as the ground beneath them shook. A small crater was left where Cadmus was with Desmond in the center. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Naruto stared at the man turned creature when he felt more people coming. Preparing for another fight, he looked to the sky to find a man in a blue suit and S on his chest floating down. Behind him, more people appeared from the sky.

The Naruto protecting the teens jumped over to his boss and readied himself. The teens ran out after him and stood surprised. They had witness the destruction of a building with one punch. Then, to top it off, their mentors had arrived allowing Superboy to meet his 'father'. Batman walked up to the teens with a heavy glare. They looked down before the Dark Knight noticed Naruto behind them. His raised his arm as a holographic screen appeared. A beam of light hit Naruto before it expanded covering his body.

As it soon as it came, it was gone. Batman began comparing his features to that of the boy from a few months back. The match was successful and Batman smirked though none saw. He was going to have a talk with the boy later. For now, he turned his attention to the teens as some heroes went to pick up Blockbuster.

"What you did was unacceptable. You nearly got yourselves and others killed. To add to your list, you destroyed a building and nearly killed someone." Batman raised his hand to keep the protégés from interrupting, "Despite this, good work. You worked as a team and be prepared to do this again."

 **Published: March 13, 2018**


End file.
